lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mikhail Ostrog
Mikhail Ostrog is the son of Visely, and Natashia Ostrog making him a member of House Ostrog and the Realm of Nostrog in northern Rus. Mikhail Ostrog has five siblings in the form of Pyotr, Tatyana, Yuri, Helene, and Anastasia Ostrog of which his brother Pyotr is the heir to the realm of Ostrog and a powerful Christian Knight who has never left the Realm of Nostrog due to his hatred of Chaos, his sister Tatyana is a powerful Lady of Nostrog of whom married the young Lord of the fortress of Rendragna where she rules as its lady, Yuri was driven to become a great explorer from an early age and when he was twelve he traveled west into Finland where he has lied ever since travelling from his own boat, Helene was injured badly when she was young losing an arm and scarring her face quite badly which led to her joining the Church and becoming a high ranking Nun, while Anastasia has always been sickly throughout her life and when her older brother Mikhail took control of Kiev she went southward with him. Mikhail Ostrog is the current Rus Lord of Kiev making him much the Regent of the vast city of Kiev which is now held under sway of the Rus Empire. Mikhail Ostrog was born the third son, and the fifth child of Visely Ostrog and at a young age he was recruited into the Temple of Tzeneech where he would squire as a Chaos Knight for most of his youth. During his time as a Chaos Knight in training he was forced to read the Great Book of Knowledge and as it does to all who read the book it caused him to be partly possessed by a piece of his own soul from the Fade which is a twisted version of himself and thus meant to corrupt him. Returning home to Petrograd he found his family not true followers of Chaos and was disgusted by the amount of Orthodox Churches that had been built throughout the city but could not turn on his family due to his desire to protect his younger sister Anastasia of whom was quite sickly when he returned home. He continued to go back and forth between the Great Temple of Tzeneech east of Musko and his family in Petrograd and as he did the spirit within him begin to also becoming protecting of his sister and this led the spirit to begin to push him to protect her more then had once been capable of. As he continued this for years and continuously lying about what his family was truly doing he was met on one such return home trip by his parents and siblings of whom told him how his entire family was impressed he had discovered the truth and not told on them so they rewarded him by giving him command of the Nostrog Army that was heading southward to help the main Rus attack on Ukraine. Following the Siege of Kiev he joined the Russian Council meeting and was named by his brother as his families choice for command of the city of which most were surprised over but he was named Lord of Kiev anyway. Arriving at Kiev he was convinced by many of the Chaos Lords that flocked to Kiev and his believed fanaticism that he should spark conflict with the Orthodox Christians of the city, and this culminated in the Burning of many churches and the deaths of hundreds. Characteristics Personality Mikhail Ostrog is a silent man of whom when he does speak does so with a hushed tone that until he is angered makes many believe he is a passive man. Saeluk Saeluk is the name that Mikhail has decided on when it comes to the voice that he hears in his head following his completed reading of the Great Book of Knowledge at the Great Temple of Tzeneech. Saeluk begin as a twisted version of Mikhail meant to corupt him as a pure knight of Tzeneech, and during the beggining time together Saeluk was a constant source of building resentment for Milkhail. History Early History Mikhail Ostrog was born the third son, and the fifth child of Visely Ostrog and at a young age he was recruited into the Temple of Tzeneech where he would squire as a Chaos Knight for most of his youth. During his time as a Chaos Knight in training he was forced to read the Great Book of Knowledge and as it does to all who read the book it caused him to be partly possessed by a piece of his own soul from the Fade which is a twisted version of himself and thus meant to corrupt him. Going Home Returning home to Petrograd he found his family not true followers of Chaos and was disgusted by the amount of Orthodox Churches that had been built throughout the city but could not turn on his family due to his desire to protect his younger sister Anastasia of whom was quite sickly when he returned home. He continued to go back and forth between the Great Temple of Tzeneech east of Musko and his family in Petrograd and as he did the spirit within him begin to also becoming protecting of his sister and this led the spirit to begin to push him to protect her more then had once been capable of. Trust As he continued this for years and continuously lying about what his family was truly doing he was met on one such return home trip by his parents and siblings of whom told him how his entire family was impressed he had discovered the truth and not told on them so they rewarded him by giving him command of the Nostrog Army that was heading southward to help the main Rus attack on Ukraine. Gifts to Anya Anya Orlov would following her rise to Queen inquire heavily to where Hanna Nikolenko was and discovered her a prisoner in Dombass and was able to have her released using the power of her new husband Mikhail Ostrog of whom did this as her one wedding present, and following this Hanna would come to live within the Kiev Palace grounds with Anya. Family Members House Ostrog.png|Tatyana Ostrog - Sister|link=Tatyana Ostrog Relationships Anya Orlov See Also : Anya Orlov Anastasia Ostrog See Also : Anastasia Ostrog Category:House Ostrog Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Ruthean Category:Chaos